Vaccinia virus and more recently other poxviruses have been used for the insertion and expression of foreign genes. The basic technique of inserting foreign genes into live infectious poxvirus involves recombination between pox DNA sequences flanking a foreign genetic element in a donor plasmid and homologous sequences present in the rescuing poxvirus (Piccini et al., 1987).
Specifically, the recombinant poxviruses are constructed in two steps known in the art and analogous to the methods for creating synthetic recombinants of poxviruses such as the vaccinia virus and avipox virus described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,330, 4,722,848, 4,603,112, 5,110,587, and 5,174,993, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
First, the DNA gene sequence to be inserted into the virus, particularly an open reading frame from a non-pox source, is placed into an E. coli plasmid construct into which DNA homologous to a section of DNA of the poxvirus has been inserted. Separately, the DNA gene sequence to be inserted is ligated to a promoter. The promoter-gene linkage is positioned in the plasmid construct so that the promoter-gene linkage is flanked on both ends by DNA homologous to a DNA sequence flanking a region of pox DNA containing a nonessential locus. The resulting plasmid construct is then amplified by growth within E. coli bacteria (Clewell, 1972) and isolated (Clewell et al., 1969; Maniatis et al., 1982).
Second, the isolated plasmid containing the DNA gene sequence to be inserted is transfected into a cell culture, e.g. chick embryo fibroblasts, along with the poxvirus. Recombination between homologous pox DNA in the plasmid and the viral genome respectively gives a poxvirus modified by the presence, in a nonessential region of its genome, of foreign DNA sequences. The term "foreign" DNA designates exogenous DNA, particularly DNA from a non-pox source, that codes for gene products not ordinarily produced by the genome into which the exogenous DNA is placed.
Genetic recombination is in general the exchange of homologous sections of DNA between two strands of DNA. In certain viruses RNA may replace DNA. Homologous sections of nucleic acid are sections of nucleic acid (DNA or RNA) which have the same sequence of nucleotide bases.
Genetic recombination may take place naturally during the replication or manufacture of new viral genomes within the infected host cell. Thus, genetic recombination between viral genes may occur during the viral replication cycle that takes place in a host cell which is co-infected with two or more different viruses or other genetic constructs. A section of DNA from a first genome is used interchangeably in constructing the section of the genome of a second co-infecting virus in which the DNA is homologous with that of the first viral genome.
However, recombination can also take place between sections of DNA in different genomes that are not perfectly homologous. If one such section is from a first genome homologous with a section of another genome except for the presence within the first section of, for example, a genetic marker or a gene coding for an antigenic determinant inserted into a portion of the homologous DNA, recombination can still take place and the products of that recombination are then detectable by the presence of that genetic marker or gene in the recombinant viral genome. Additional strategies nave recently been reported for generating recombinant vaccinia virus (Scheiflinger et al., 1992; Merchlinsky and Moss, 1992).
Successful expression of the inserted DNA genetic sequence by the modified infectious virus requires two conditions. First, the insertion must be into a nonessential region of the virus in order that the modified the inserted DNA. The promoter must be placed so that it is located upstream from the DNA sequence to be expressed.
Vaccinia virus has been used successfully to immunize against smallpox, culminating in the worldwide eradication of smallpox in 1980. In the course of its history, many strains of vaccinia have arisen. These different strains demonstrate varying immunogenicity and are implicated to varying degrees with potential complications, the most serious of which are post-vaccinial encephalitis and generalized vaccinia (Behbehani, 1983).
With the eradication of smallpox, a new role for vaccinia became important, that of a genetically engineered vector for the expression of foreign genes. Genes encoding a vast number of heterologous antigens have been expressed in vaccinia, often resulting in protective immunity against challenge by the corresponding pathogen (reviewed in Tartaglia et al., 1990a,b).
The genetic background of the vaccinia vector has been shown to affect the protective efficacy of the expressed foreign immunogen. For example, expression of Epstein Barr Virus (EBV) gp340 in the Wyeth vaccine strain of vaccinia virus did not protect cottontop tamarins against EBV virus induced lymphoma, while expression of the same gene in the WR laboratory strain of vaccinia virus was protective (Morgan et al., 1988).
A fine balance between the efficacy and the safety of a vaccinia virus-based recombinant vaccine candidate is extremely important. The recombinant virus must present the immunogen(s) in a manner that elicits a protective immune response in the vaccinated animal but lacks any significant pathogenic properties. Therefore attenuation of the vector strain would be a highly desirable advance over the current state of technology.
A number of vaccinia genes have been identified which are non-essential for growth of the virus in tissue culture and whose deletion or inactivation reduces virulence in a variety of animal systems.
The gene encoding the vaccinia virus thymidine kinase (TK) has been mapped (Hruby et al., 1982) and sequenced (Hruby et al., 1983; Weir et al., 1983). Inactivation or complete deletion of the thymidine kinase gene does not prevent growth of vaccinia virus in a wide variety of cells in tissue culture. TK.sup.- vaccinia virus is also capable of replication in vivo at the site of inoculation in a variety of hosts by a variety of routes.
It has been shown for herpes simplex virus type 2 that intravaginal inoculation of guinea pigs with TK.sup.- virus resulted in significantly lower virus titers in the spinal cord than did inoculation with TK.sup.+ virus (Stanberry et al., 1985). It has been demonstrated that herpesvirus encoded TK activity in vitro was not important for virus growth in actively metabolizing cells, but was required for virus growth in quiescent cells (Jamieson et al., 1974).
Attenuation of TK.sup.- vaccinia has been shown in mice inoculated by the intracerebral and intraperitoneal routes (Buller et al., 1985). Attenuation was observed both for the WR neurovirulent laboratory strain and for the Wyeth vaccine strain. In mice inoculated by the intradermal route, TK.sup.- recombinant vaccinia generated equivalent anti-vaccinia neutralizing antibodies as compared with the parental TK.sup.+ vaccinia virus, indicating that in this test system the loss of TK function does not significantly decrease immunogenicity of the vaccinia virus vector. Following intranasal inoculation of mice with TK.sup.- and TK.sup.+ recombinant vaccinia virus (WR strain), significantly less dissemination of virus to other locations, including the brain, has been found (Taylor et al., 1991a).
Another enzyme involved with nucleotide metabolism is ribonucleotide reductase. Loss of virally encoded ribonucleotide reductase activity in herpes simplex virus (HSV) by deletion of the gene encoding the large subunit was shown to have no effect on viral growth and DNA synthesis in dividing cells in vitro, but severely compromised the ability of the virus to grow on serum starved cells (Goldstein et al., 1988). Using a mouse model for acute HSV infection of the eye and reactivatable latent infection in the trigeminal ganglia, reduced virulence was demonstrated for HSV deleted of the large subunit of ribonucleotide reductase, compared to the virulence exhibited by wild type HSV (Jacobson et al., 1989).
Both the small (Slabaugh et al., 1988) and large (Schmitt et al., 1988) subunits of ribonucleotide reductase have been identified in vaccinia virus. Insertional inactivation of the large subunit of ribonucleotide reductase in the WR strain of vaccinia virus leads to attenuation of the virus as measured by intracranial inoculation of mice (Child et al., 1990).
The vaccinia virus hemagglutinin gene (HA) has been mapped and sequenced (Shida, 1986). The HA gene of vaccinia virus is nonessential for growth in tissue culture (Ichihashi et al., 1971). Inactivation of the HA gene of vaccinia virus results in reduced neurovirulence in rabbits inoculated by the intracranial route and smaller lesions in rabbits at the site of intradermal inoculation (Shida et al., 1988). The HA locus was used for the insertion of foreign genes in the WR strain (Shida et al., 1987), derivatives of the Lister strain (Shida et al., 1988) and the Copenhagen strain (Guo et al., 1989) of vaccinia virus. Recombinant HA.sup.- vaccinia virus expressing foreign genes have been shown to be immunogenic (Guo et al., 1989; Itamura et al., 1990; Shida et al., 1988; Shida et al., 1987) and protective against challenge by the relevant pathogen (Guo et al., 1989; Shida et al., 1987).
Cowpox virus (Brighton red strain) produces red (hemorrhagic) pocks on the chorioallantoic membrane of chicken eggs. Spontaneous deletions within the cowpox genome generate mutants which produce white pocks (Pickup et al., 1984). The hemorrhagic function (u) maps to a 38 kDa protein encoded by an early gene (Pickup et al., 1986). This gene, which has homology to serine protease inhibitors, has been shown to inhibit the host inflammatory response to cowpox virus (Palumbo et al., 1989) and.is an inhibitor of blood coagulation.
The u gene is present in WR strain of vaccinia virus (Kotwal et al., 1989b). Mice inoculated with a WR vaccinia virus recombinant in which the u region has been inactivated by insertion of a foreign gene produce higher antibody levels to the foreign gene product compared to mice inoculated with a similar recombinant vaccinia virus in which the u gene is intact (Zhou et al., 1990). The u region is present in a defective nonfunctional form in Copenhagen strain of vaccinia virus (open reading frames B13 and B14 by the terminology reported in Goebel et al., 1990a,b).
Cowpox virus is localized in infected cells in cytoplasmic A type inclusion bodies (ATI) (Kato et al., 1959). The function of ATI is thought to be the protection of cowpox virus virions during dissemination from animal to animal (Bergoin et al., 1971). The ATI region of the cowpox genome encodes a 160 kDa protein which forms the matrix of the ATI bodies (Funahashi et al., 1988; Patel et al., 1987). Vaccinia virus, though containing a homologous region in its genome, generally does not produce ATI. In WR strain of vaccinia, the ATI region of the genome is translated as a 94 kDa protein (Patel et al., 1988). In Copenhagen strain of vaccinia virus, most of the DNA sequences corresponding to the ATI region are deleted, with the remaining 3' end of the region fused with sequences upstream from the ATI region to form open reading frame (ORF) A26L (Goebel et al., 1990a,b).
A variety of spontaneous (Altenburger et al., 1989; Drillien et al., 1981; Lai et al., 1989; Moss et al., 1981; Paez et al., 1985; Panicali et al., 1981) and engineered (Perkus et al., 1991; Perkus et al., 1989; Perkus et al., 1986) deletions have been reported near the left end of the vaccinia virus genome. A WR strain of vaccinia virus with a 10 kb spontaneous deletion (Moss et al., 1981; Panicali et al., 1981) was shown to be attenuated by intracranial inoculation in mice (Buller et al., 1985). This deletion was later shown to include 17 potential ORFs (Kotwal et al., 1988b). Specific genes within the deleted region include the virokine N1L and a 35 kDa protein (C3L, by the terminology reported in Goebel et al., 1990a,b). Insertional inactivation of N1L reduces virulence by intracranial inoculation for both normal and nude mice (Kotwal et al., 1989a). The 35 kDa protein is secreted like N1L into the medium of vaccinia virus infected cells. The protein contains homology to the family of complement control proteins, particularly the complement 4B binding protein (C4bp) (Kotwal et al., 1988a). Like the cellular C4bp, the vaccinia 35 kDa protein binds the fourth component of complement and inhibits the classical complement cascade (Kotwal et al., 1990). Thus the vaccinia 35 kDa protein appears to be involved in aiding the virus in evading host defense mechanisms.
The left end of the vaccinia genome includes two genes which have been identified as host range genes, K1L (Gillard et al., 1986) and C7L (Perkus et al., 1990). Deletion of both of these genes reduces the ability of vaccinia virus to grow on a variety of human cell lines (Perkus et al., 1990).
Two additional vaccine vector systems involve the use of naturally host-restricted poxviruses, avipoxviruses. Both fowlpoxvirus (FPV) and canarypoxvirus (CPV) have been engineered to express foreign gene products. Fowlpox virus (FPV) is the prototypic virus of the Avipox genus of the Poxvirus family. The virus causes an economically important disease of poultry which has been well controlled since the 1920's by the use of live attenuated vaccines. Replication of the avipox viruses is limited to avian species (Matthews, 1982b) and there are no reports in the literature of avipoxvirus causing a productive infection in any non-avian species including man. This host restriction provides an inherent safety barrier to transmission of the virus to other species and makes use of avipoxvirus based vaccine vectors in veterinary and human applications an attractive proposition.
FPV has been used advantageously as a vector expressing antigens from poultry pathogens. The hemagglutinin protein of a virulent avian influenza virus was expressed in an FPV recombinant (Taylor et al., 1988a). After inoculation of the recombinant into chickens and turkeys, an immune response was induced which was protective against either a homologous or a heterologous virulent influenza virus challenge (Taylor et al., 1988a). FPV recombinants expressing the surface glycoproteins of Newcastle Disease Virus have also been developed (Taylor et al., 1990; Edbauer et al., 1990).
Despite the host-restriction for replication of FPV and CPV to avian systems, recombinants derived from these viruses were found to express extrinsic proteins in cells of nonavian origin. Further, such recombinant viruses were shown to elicit immunological responses directed towards the foreign gene product and where appropriate were shown to afford protection from challenge against the corresponding pathogen (Tartaglia et al., 1993 a,b; Taylor et al., 1992; 1991b; 1988b).
In the past, viruses have been shown to have utility in cancer immunotherapy, in that, they provide a means of enhancing tumor immunoresponsiveness. Examples exist showing that viruses such as Newcastle disease virus (Cassel et al., 1983), influenza virus (Lindenmann, 1974; Lindenmann, 1967), and vaccinia virus (Wallack et al., 1986; Shimizu et al., 1988; Shimizu et al. 1984; Fujiwara et al., 1984) may act as tumor-modifying antigens or adjuvants resulting in inducing tumor-specific and tumor-nonspecific immune effector mechanisms. Due to advances in the fields of immunology, tumor biology, and molecular biology, however, such approaches have yielded to more directed immunotherapeutic approaches for cancer. Genetic modification of tumor cells and immune effector cells (i.e. tumor-infiltrating lymphocytes; TILs) to express, for instance cytokines, have provided encouraging results in animal models and humans with respect to augmenting tumor-directed immune responses (Pardoll, 1992; Rosenberg, 1992). Further, the definition of tumor-associated antigens (TAAs) has provided the opportunity to investigate their role in the immunobiology of certain cancers which may eventually be applied to their use in cancer prevention or therapy (van der Bruggen, 1992).
Advances in the use of eukaryotic vaccine vectors have provided a renewed interest in viruses in cancer prevention and therapy. Among the viruses engineered to express foreign gene products are adenoviruses, adeno-associated virus, baculovirus, herpesviruses, poxviruses, and retroviruses. Most notably, retrovirus-, adenovirus-, and poxvirus-based recombinant viruses have been developed with the intent of in vivo utilization in the areas of vector-based vaccines, gene therapy, and cancer therapy (Tartaglia, in press; Tartaglia, 1990).
Immunotherapeutic approaches to combat cancers or neoplasia can take the form of classical vaccination schemes or cell-based therapies. Immunotherapeutic vaccination is the concept of inducing or enhancing immune responses of the cancer patient to antigenic determinants that are uniquely expressed or expressed at increased levels on tumor cells. Tumor-associated antigens (TAAs) are usually of such weak immunogenicity as to allow progression of the tumor unhindered by the patient's immune system. Under normal circumstances, the severity of the disease-state associated with the tumor progresses more rapidly than the elaboration of immune responses, if any, to the tumor cells. Consequently, the patient may succumb to the neoplasia before a sufficient immune response is mounted to control and prevent growth and spread of the tumor.
Poxvirus vector technology has been utilized to elicit immunological responses to TAAs. Examples exist demonstrating the effectiveness of poxvirus-based recombinant viruses expressing TAAs in animal models in the immunoprophylaxis and immunotherapy of experimentally-induced tumors. The gene encoding carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) was isolated from human colon tumor cells and inserted into the vaccinia virus genome (Kaufman et al., 1991). Inoculation of the vaccinia-based CEA recombinant elicited CEA-specific antibodies and an antitumor effect in a murine mouse model. This recombinant virus has been shown to elicit humoral and cell-mediated responses in rhesus macaques (Kantor et al., 1993). The human melanoma TAA, p97, has also been inserted into vaccinia virus and shown to protect mice from tumor transplants (Hu et al., 1988; Estin et al., 1988). A further example was described by Bernards et al. (1987). These investigators constructed a vaccinia recombinant that expressed the extracellular domain of the rat neu-encoded transmembrane glycoprotein, p185. Mice immunized with this recombinant virus developed a strong humoral response against the neu gene product and were protected against subsequent tumor challenge. Vaccinia virus recombinants expressing either a secreted or membrane-anchored form of a breast cancer-associated epithelial tumor antigen (ETA) have been generated for evaluation in the active immunotherapy of breast cancer (Hareuveni et al., 1991; 1990). These recombinant viruses have been shown to elicit anti-ETA antibodies in mice and to protect mice against a tumorigenic challenge with a ras-transformed Fischer rat fibroblast line expressing either form of ETA (Hareuveni et al., 1990). Further, vaccinia virus recombinants expressing the polyoma virus-derived T-Ag were shown efficacious for prevention and therapy in a mouse tumor model system (Lathe et al., 1987).
Recombinant vaccinia viruses have also been used to express cytokine genes (Reviewed by Ruby et al., 1992). Expression of certain cytokines (IL-2, IFN-.alpha., TNF-.alpha.) lead to self-limiting vaccinia virus infection in mice and, in essence, act to attenuate the virus. Expression of other cytokines (i.e. IL-5, IL-6) were found to modulate the immune response to co-expressed extrinsic immunogens (Reviewed by Ruby et al., 1992).
Frequently, immune responses against tumor cells are mediated by T cells, particularly cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs); white blood cells capable of killing tumor cells and virus-infected cells (Greenberg, 1991). The behavior of CTLs is regulated by soluble factors termed cytokines. Cytokines direct the growth, differentiation, and functional properties of CTLS, as well as, other immune effector cells.
Cell-based immunotherapy has been shown to provide effective therapy for viruses and tumors in animal models (Greenberg, 1991; Pardoll, 1992; Riddel et al., 1992). Cytomegalovirus (CMV)-specific CTL clones from bone marrow donors have recently been isolated. These clones were propagated and expanded in vitro and ultimately returned to immunodeficient bone marrow patients. These transferred CMV-specific CTL clones provided no toxic-effects and provided persistent reconstitution of CD8.sup.+ CMV-specific CTL responses preventing CMV infection in the transplant patient (Riddel et al., 1992).
There exists two forms of cell-based immunotherapy. These are adoptive immunotherapy, which involves the expansion of tumor reactive lymphocytes in vitro and reinfusion into the host, and active immunotherapy, which involves immunization of tumor cells to potentially enhance existing or to elicit novel tumor-specific immune responses and provide systemic anti-tumor immunity. Immunotherapeutic vaccination is the concept of inducing or enhancing immune responses of the cancer patient to antigenic determinants that are uniquely expressed or expressed at increased levels on tumor cells.
It can be appreciated that provision of novel strains, such as NYVAC, ALVAC, and TROVAC having enhanced safety would be a highly desirable advance over the current state of technology. For instance, so as to provide safer vaccines or safer products from the expression of a gene or genes by a virus.